Hospitals and other medical providers offering neonatal care use a variety of medical devices to care for infants after delivery. Those medical devices include incubators, infant radiant warmers, and other devices that can function both as incubators and radiant warmers, which include a mattress or other patient's support on which an infant may be placed. A typical infant radiant warmer also includes a heating element that is intended to be placed over an infant to maintain the infant's body temperature by means of radiant heat. The heating element may be an infrared heating element. An infant radiant warmer may also include a reflector positioned above the heating element to direct radiant energy toward the mattress. A description of infant radiant warmers is set forth in 21 C.F.R. § 880.5130 (1997). A voluntary standard 60601-2-21 for infant radiant warmers has been published by the Association for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation (AAMI), which outlines various requirements for infant radiant warmers.